Life, the Universe, and Everything: Volume 1
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [Complete] Collection of 42 drabbles to be updated when We get bored between chapters. Differing pairings.
1. Eiderdown

Ah, _Home_ was sort of cute, ne? xD _Gloom_ was pre-released, if you could say that.

newayz

This popped into Our head... It was too cute to pass up. **RoyEd warning! **We'd like to do a HyuRoi next, but... That's not really Our terrain. We'll try anyway, though!

**Disclaimer**: We.. as you should KNOW BY NOW: do NOT own Ed, Roy, or any of the other characters within these ficlets. HOWEVER. We do own Our Greed, and Lieutenant Rubens. (Who, BTW, both look alike: Rubens dies in some plots and becomes Greed. Yesh? Yesh.)

--------------------------------------------------------------

**EIDERDOWN**

The sun peeked in through the half-drawn blinds; a body shifted under the blankets. The cerulean comforter was pulled back to reveal a very sleepy-looking Roy Mustang below it, shielding his eyes with a slow hand. What time was it? Ah, it didn't matter. He craned his neck forward to look for the clock, even though he didn't care, but let it drop back down in defeat. He was too groggy to do that right now.

His head hit something soft. Definitely not one of his expensive eiderdown pillows. This one was warm. And... it was breathing softly, the skin of whatever the hell it was lifting up and down lightly.

Ah, that was right... It was Edward. He recalled faintly a mention of "You're soft and fairly the right size, Fullmetal" from last night, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that it was right here, as if Edward had actually given his consent to be a human pillow.

Nope. Definitely not his eiderdown pillow. Better.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuuuuute.


	2. Melee Range

Hokay, so, this and the next chapter came off a couple of napkins. We wrote them while We were at a wedding ceremony, helping serve and stuff.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

------------------------------------------------------

**MELEE RANGE**

"Come _on," _whined Maes.

I just looked at him. This idea.. What was he thinking? This would ruin both of our reputations. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to care. "Maes," I groaned finally. "Do you even care who --"

He cut me off. He simply slung me over both shoulders rather like I was a coat. I let out a groan. "Maes, let me down." Alright, fine. I admit, I was whining.

"Nope," grinned the bespectacled man. (To this day, I'm still amazed he could actually pick me up like that. I'm only a little smaller than him. Of course, since I rely on manipulating a flame from a safe distance away and he is at melee range, I suppose it makes sense that he is quicker than I am.)

So here I was, flopped across Maes Hughes' shoulders, struggling in vain. Maes, of course, didn't care.

"C'mon, Roy," he said as if it were final. "You're coming back with me tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it."

And in my heart, I knew that even though this was true, I didn't want to do anything about it, anyway.

------------------------------------------------------

Based off that one fanart where Maes has him over his shoulders. Whoever drew that, you get credit for inspiring Us.


	3. Breathless

Oi! Movie fic! This is the scene, if you can't get it from the context, where Roy's holding back Aru while Ed turns to go back to Munich. We wanted to keep him in Amestris, so... -nod- He stays.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BREATHLESS**

The crack widened. Edward knew it, and so did the other two alchemists who were standing on the other side, the darkhaired one holding back the struggling dirty blonde one. It tugged at Edward's heartstrings, watching his brother call desperately after him in the hopes to have him stay.

Edward turned, walking toward the dark area in front of him. And then...

He disappeared. But.. had he?

Something hit Roy Mustang, nearly made him let go of Alphonse. No, scratch that. He'd already let him go. So who...? He let out a choked "E-Ed!" before his lips were crushed and the target of his shaky question attempted to eat his tonsils.

Edward broke the kiss, now really seeing the breathless look that had stolen the place of Roy's stony gaze. This sight, of course, just made him grin as he leaned over to whisper in Roy's ear.

"Miss me, bastard?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh. He stays, hokay! Meanie movie producers didn't want him to. BUT WE DID.


	4. Nimbus

This... Het! Het from Us! Something that doesn't happen often!

-ahem-

newayz

This is for Our friend Envy. (**Kat-chan Teh New Envy** here on FF.) She has an OC; so We paired them up. Fluffy, though. Then again.. They're always together. xD Envy and Us are like that..

**Pairing**: EdMina

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't own Mina neither.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**NIMBUS**

Cloud watching had never been quite so fun for Mina Earnheart.

They sat on a hill under a large maple, near the ruins of the village known as Aeaistar. Her hometown.

Mina turned as another white fluff caught her blue eye. "It's a cat," she said, touching Edward's arm and pointing upwards.

The blonde looked up, turning his head from its lazy position atop his wrists. "So it is," replied Edward, grinning at the brownhaired girl beside him.

Cloud watching had never been quite so fun for Mina Earnheart.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ehhh.


	5. Discretion

Nyu. Stalker!Ed.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't ownnnn!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCRETION**

Edward Elric loved his job.

Well, actually, it wasn't even a job. He just stalked Roy Mustang. Everywhere. The colonel didn't seem to notice, but then again.. How could he not? There was no possible way, since Ed didn't even try to be discreet. Sometimes he'd sit right in front of Roy's stool at the bar, and the Taisa would just look right through him. Ed had been rather insulted.

Edward was in the midst of following his commander around town once more, when..

Roy Mustang executed a perfect about-face, grabbed the small alchemist in a nearly bone-crushing embrace and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

That'd stop _him _from stalking him anytime soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-snigger- Ed would be traumatized. He was totally blindsided.


	6. Firefly's Light

Ideas off napkins! Yay! xD We wrote a bunch down.

newayz

This is sort of a personal experience for Us. xD What happens to Ed happened to Us last summer.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't ownnnn!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIREFLY'S LIGHT**

They just sat, the smaller one sitting between the older one's legs, the darkhaired man's chin atop the blonde's head. They were sitting on a dark hill, the fireflies in a meandering cloud around them. The smaller one spoke up, catching the attention of his human couch. "Roy, d'you think.."

Roy lifted his head, only to drop his chin to the boy's shoulder. "Do I think what?"

"D'you think we could catch some?"

The grin on his face was evident, even in the dark. "Go ahead."

Edward stood, then darted off, peering at a bug who was blinking erratically on a blade of grass. He pounced on it, holding it carefully between both hands. "C'mon, let's go look at it," he said childishly, hurrying off toward the house.

Roy got up and followed, leaning against the doorjamb when he got there. Ed was looking rather horrified. Roy leaned over his shoulder, peering at what he had in his hands, then immediately sniggered and had to lean against the wall so he didn't fall over laughing.

Because in Edward Elric's hands..

There wasn't one firefly. There were two.

Does it need any more elaboration?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

xD Yes, this did actually happen.


	7. Flame Fodder

Yay! New drabble! Unfortunately, We couldn't upload it till today, though We had written it last night. FF was down.. Which none of us were happy about, We daresay.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Dun own!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**FLAME FODDER**

He'd just pulled on his gloves when there was a shove from behind and the man went tumbling into the would-be bonfire, sending dry leaves flying in every direction. Roy lay sprawled in the leafpile, a grinning Maes Hughes standing above him innocently. "Hey there, Roy!" chirped the man, leaping right atop both Roy and the pile.

Roy groaned, struggling to get up from under Maes. "Hi, Maes," he replied, not at all impressed with this display.

Maes threw his arms around the man whose lap he was currently occupying. "Glad to see me?"

Roy's frown dissipated, dissolving into a broad grin of his own. "Always am," he replied, giving the man atop him a gentle kiss. "Now get off me before I decide you're better flame fodder than leaves."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nuu! Roy, don't burn Maes!


	8. Muddy Saviour

Hrm... No witty comment this time, sorry. But We're listening to Kotoko! Such cute songs.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Dun own. Neither do We own Kotoko, though We'd totally buy her just to perform for Us if it were possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**MUDDY SAVIOUR**

It was raining pretty hard that day. Edward was due to come in, thought Roy boredly. Unless, of course, he got caught in the mud or something. Roy paused, then got up to look. You never knew. So he looked out the window, just to check.

Sure enough, Edward Elric was stuck in the mud. Stuck! Roy immediately began to snigger and sat back down. This was so bad.

Lieutenant Hawkeye wandered in, toting a stack of paperwork for after the meeting. She noticed the flash of red outside the window. "Go get him," she sighed.

Roy, who was always wary of Riza Hawkeye, obliged, pulled on his coat, and stepped out into the rain, where Ed was still standing in the goop. "Having a problem, Fullmetal?" he smirked, to Ed's disgust.

"Shut up, bastard," muttered the furiously blushing alchemist.

Roy sighed, then walked off, to Ed's horror. Luckily, he came back a few moments later, toting a stack of wide boards. Ed eyed them, wondering what Roy was going to do.

Lay them on the mud? What the hell?

Ed watched Roy scoot across the boards, really wondering what the hell was going on. SUddenly the darkhaired man's arms wrapped around him and Edward was wrenched out of the mud. Ed clung to him instinctively, which made Roy smirk even more. "So tell me, Fullmetal, what exactly were you doing in the mud in the first place?" Ed immediately colored. Roy sniggered, then shifted the elder Elric brother so he was carrying him bridal style. "It doesn't matter," he told the blonde, who smiled.

"Nope," Edward replied, sliding his arms around Roy's neck. "You saved me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

n.n It's cute. Plus it would be hilarious for Ed to get stuck in the mud... We sorta wonder how come he didn't just transmute a pathway out of the mud, but.. that would destroy the whole point of the fic! -nod- So he conveniently forgot about alchemy.


	9. Made With Water

This... Done before We went to school. -nod- Well, the night before. But We couldn't type it till today... Ah, whatever. This fic is made to be after Ed moves in with Roy and Rose (sort of Gloom-ish), so that's why they would be home alone in the first place. -nod-

We don't know what you call hot chocolate, whether it's cocoa, or what. We call it hot chocolate, though. Might be the Canadian-ness. xD Or We might just be wondering about that for nothing.

**Pairing**: Could be seen as Parental!Roy, or RoyEd.

**Disclaimer**: Nu own!

---------------------------------------------------

**MADE WITH WATER**

The winds howled, and the snowflakes looked like they were battling in midair, but neither Roy Mustang nor Edward Elric cared. Rose had ended up at Glacier's overnight (she was babysitting Elysia) so that meant Roy and Edward were home alone. Lucky them.

Ed was sprawled out on the couch, a book a few inches away from his face. Roy was... in the kitchen. Or, had been, at least, because before Ed knew it, his book was shoved aside and there was a steaming mug of who-knew-what inches away from spilling all over his nose. He stared at it, then Roy, then back at the mug and finally took it after much contemplation. "What is _this_?" he asked warily.

"Hot chocolate," replied Roy, blowing the steam off his own mug and sitting down in the armchair beside Edward's stack of books.

"I know _that_," scoffed Ed. "I just want to know what you put _in _it."

"Not milk," Roy replied. "For your information, its made with water."

Edward visibly relaxed, and took a sip of it. "Not bad," he finally commented, as if he hadn't believed that was possible. Roy simply looked on in amusement. Edward spoke up again, though. "Why'd you--"

Roy cut him off. "Why not?"

Ed grinned into his mug. Maybe he didn't hate Roy so much after all.

---------------------------------------------------

Dunno if you could call that Parental!Roy.. We just figured maybe he'd do that to be nice. If it were possible for him to be nice to Ed... -.- Whatever.


	10. White Horses

xD Started this one in math class. Actually, Roy's cure is something Our aunt taught Us. Think about white horses, and your hiccups go away. xD Creepy, but it works.

**Pairing**: RoyEd (We're on a RoyEd spree!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! As usual!

-----------------------------------------------------

**WHITE HORSES**

Squeak. Squeak.

Waht the hell was that, wondered Roy, throwing down his pen after a moment of thought and peering around the library. Had to be something in here, right? So now he had to find out just what it was. The colonel got up, then peered around the quiet library as the sounds slightly increased, almost as if..

It (whatever "it" was) was moving toward him.

Oh, Gatey Gate _Gate_, what if it was one of his subordinates? He'd have a laughing fit, and that wouldn't be very proper of a colonel such as himself. Especially if it was...

Fullmetal.

Roy ley out a snigger as one of the most useful alchemists in the state (not so useful as himself, of course) came trudging down the aisle, one hand over his mouth (to muffle the sounds?) in vain and... hiccuping?

Roy's laughter grew less and less unbearable till he couldn't help it and had to let out a laugh. Edward seemed to notice this: his head whipped up and he looked around warily for whoever it was. As soon as he spotted Roy, his face took on a look of great displeasure. "Aw, jeez..."

Roy simply grinned at him, a la Cheshire Cat.

"What are you looking a -- _hic!_ -- at!"

"White horses, Fullmetal," said Roy simply, turning on his heel and carrying the books he wanted off.

Ed stared after him for a moment, giving another little _hic!_ sound.. "What...?"

"Think about it," called back Roy.

The blonde stood stupefied for a moment as he did so, feeling quite goofy, then blinked when a warm feeling washed over his throat. "They're gone..." He looked down at his feet, then back up at the retreating back of the colonel as the door swung shut in front of it. "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------

This cure actually does work. xD


	11. Cake

Yay! It's done! Rose'll hate Us for this, but TOO BAD.

**Pairing**: EdRose

**Disclaimer**: Nu own!

-----------------------------------------------

**CAKE**

Kapush.

Rose looked up, blinking. What was that? Sounded like when you hit a pillow and dust flew off it.. She wondered what it was.. The redhaired girl shut her book, leaving the dog-eared volume on the large plush armchair as she slipped into the kitchen, where the noise had come from. What she saw..

"Ed, what're you doing?"

The elder Elric brother was sitting on the floor, rubbing a bit of flour out of his eyes onto the back of his already-white glove. "Hi, Rose," he mumbled, attempting to tidy himself somewhat. "Eh, nothing.." He failed to mention the bowl sitting in plain sight on the counter and got up to stand in front of it slightly.

Rose looked at him expectantly. "What's that?"

Ed shuffled uncomfortably. "Nothing," he finally replied, biting his tongue literally. "Just an experiment."

Rose, on the other hand, had slunk right behind him, seized the bowl, and darted off to the other side of the kitchen before Edward could say a thing. Cookie dough? Was he attempting to bake? She smiled. She might as well try it out for him. "Want to get me a spoon?"

Was she going to try it? Edward faltered for a moment, then shrugged. If she wanted to..

Suddenly, Rose looked up, an awed look on her face. "Ed!"

"What?"

"It's good!"

"_What_!"

"It's really really good! You have to do this more often!"

And that's how Edward Elric ended up making pancakes for the Mustangs and himself almost every morning.

-----------------------------------------------

xD Aww.


	12. Bouquet of Butterflies

Yet another started at school. xD Started this one in English this time. Rose POV!

**Pairing**: EdRose

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

-----------------------------------------------

**BOUQUET OF BUTTERFLIES**

"Rose.." I looked up, blinking at the blonde teen about two feet away, who was sitting amidst the flowers rather like a large red-and-black one himself.

"What, Ed?"

He paused, as if deciding whether he wanted to reply. Finally he asked, "Have you ever had a bouquet of butterflies?"

I nearly scoffed. How was that possible? But I shook my head, deigning to simply say no than to say it was ludicrous. Anything was possible with Ed. "No, can't say I have."

A mischevious glint lit up his eyes. "You want one?"

Rather than disappoint him, I nodded. "Sure, Ed."

And so it began. First Ed stood up, brushed off his knees (which were starting to be stained yellow by the dandelions which grew in straggly clumps among the wildflowers) and darted off, beginning to pick a simple bouquet. I watched skeptically. Those weren't butterflies, though the colors were similar. What was he planning..?

He finally returned, handing me the bouquet. "Here."

"Ed, these are just flowers," I pointed out.

But he just grinned. "Wait and see," he replied, flopping on his back in the middle of the flower field and using his arms as a pillow. And so I did, until..

The butterflies came. One by one, flittering out of the sky like gemstones with wings, to alight upon the flowers delicately. "Ed, look!"

He turned around, then grinned, for in my hands I held a bouquet of butterflies.

----------------------------------------------

Based on a scene from the book _I am Morgan le Fay. _Don't own that either. xD


	13. Enclosed Space

xD Surfing Gaia when We thought up this one.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**ENCLOSED SPACE**

He clings to the homunculus' legs, never straying far from his Maes. Maes doesn't mind; he's just satisfied that his Kitten is loyal to him. Now, Maes moves to the cupboard in Roy's house, pulls out a pair of bowls, and starts to make his Kitten some lunch. Though Maes hasn't quite realized it, Roy is very curious, and even though he knows that they're simply bowls he himself has used a lot, he needs to inspect them.

Maes moves to the fridge. Something meets his keen ears: a pitiful mewing coming from under the counter. What's going on? He returns to the cupboard and opens the door to find Roy, in the cupboard, with the bowls, making the most adorable sound he has ever heard in his short half-life. He holds out his hand for his Kitten, who clings to it and lets Maes help him out.

The homunculus picks up the cat-like man, who throws his arms around Maes' neck and nuzzles him. Maybe the cupboard isn't so familiar after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------

xD We were in a thread where the girl said her cat had gotten shut in the cupboard, and We needed to do something with it. xD


	14. Black Rose

Don't mind this. It's totally crazy.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

------------------------------------------------

**BLACK ROSE**

He stood silently, leaning in the doorway. He twirled a single, jet black rose in between two fingers, and he seemed quite content to do so.

He was watching him.

"Him" was the darkhaired man before him, curled up on the snow-white bedsheets. "Him" was his lover. "Him" was everything, and anything he cared to know.

His kitten.

Maes knew the fear, knew the prejudice, knew all that. Roy, in his new form, had not experienced such a thing since he'd been a soldier. Maes also knew that he'd protect his kitten from these things until the transformed man was capable of accepting them.

Till then, he was Greed's. All Greed's... Maes smiled, letting the rose drop. He stepped forward, instead of staying where he was, wrapping his arms around his kitten to slide in behind him. Roy immediately snuggled into his chest, and Maes let his mind shut down. Roy wouldn't have any nightmares tonight..

------------------------------------------------

Yeah, don't mind it. We just had no idea what to write.


	15. Gokiburi

Based off the picture where Roy's clinging to Maes about the cockroach. xD

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Dun own!

--------------------------------------------

**GOKIBURI**

"Maes!"

Maes Hughes felt something ram into him. "Wha--" He was cut off before he even had a chance to question whatever had just clung to him. "Roy?"

Roy was spluttering, pointing down the hall. Maes squinted, and he could see a large black dot sitting on the floor, twitching its antennae and motoring its small legs in the air. The thing was upside down, unable to move. The Lieutenant Colonel immediately began to snigger. "Roy, what's that?"

"C-cockroach!"

Smile still tugging at his lips, Maes wrapped his arms around the shivering Colonel. "Don't worry about it," he told his friend-who-was-more-than-a-friend. "I'll squish it."

"You-- you will?"

Maes nodded, grinning still. "Yup. Stay here." He put Roy against the wall calmly, who shuddered and watched fearfully as Maes stepped lightly over to the cockroach and started hitting it with something shiny. Roy stared. Shiny -- No way! He checked his belt loop, where he usually kept his watch. Empty.

"_Maes_!"

--------------------------------------------

xD We were originally going to have Maes step on the thing, but decided he might not want to get his boot all icky.


	16. Regret

Came to Us in a flash, like all Our good ideas! xD

... Kay, this totally came out wrong. We're going to try to redo it sometime, but here it is in all it's foreplay-ish goodness. xD T

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

---------------------------------------------

**REGRET**

He runs large, thick "fingers" through the other's hair, stroking it. The boy in his lap purrs in contentment, nuzzling the black-furred paw that is currently making its way past his pointed ears. Roy smiles, inclining his head to rest his chin on Ed's shoulder. "So, Kitten," he mumbles, licking Ed's jawline with a sandpaper tongue ever so lightly. "You're not regretting deciding to stay, are you?"

Ed, who had been earlier, smiles. "Of course not," he murmurs back, slipping a yellowish paw up to caress the other's ears ever so slightly. Roy gives a slight flinch, as if he's not sure what's going on, but relaxes and lets Edward have his share. When the smaller chimera is finished petting, Roy wraps his arms around the minute kitten (though he knows Ed would positively murder him if he knew about this description), nuzzling the soft stretch of skin between where Ed's ear had been and the curve of his jaw.

Edward gives a shiver, but doesn't say anything, and Roy continues snuggling the boy, who is now rumbling away steadily, eyes opening and closing slowly. Is he falling asleep? Roy thinks so, and he smiles. "Go on," he tells the smaller kitten, who blinks groggily at his darkhaired companion before doing just that, slumping against Roy's chest.

Roy just sits, stroking Edward's ears absently. Soon he too nods off, and the pair are left snuggling, though neither minds and just breathes contentedly. They stay there for a long while, snuggling together. No, Ed didn't regret it at all...

---------------------------------------------

Nyah! Took Us so long to think of a conclusion!


	17. Rain

Came to Us... in the shower. xD Must have been the shower water that reminded Us.

**Pairing**: HyuRoiEdo (Hughesmunculus, Roy Kitty, Ed Kitty)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!  
------------------------------------------

**RAIN**

It was raining hard that night, pouring down without a thought for the pair of kittens who sat huddled, attempting in vain to use a garbage can lid as an umbrella. One was gold; the other more obsidian. Their coloring didn't really matter.

They were spotted by a man, a man in an open white shirt and black slacks. No shoes. He was walking along noiselessly, the cowlek on his brow plastered to his skin from the rain. He crouched near the pair of chimera, watching them. Both could see: this man was a homunculus. That didn't matter either.

He gazed at them for a moment, unmoving. Not even the rain running through his eyes made him blink. Finally, he gathered the darker one up in his arms, standing to leave.

The first sound from any of them: a pitiable mew. The darker one had prodded the homunculus, looking back down at the smaller kitten, who was looking up at the pair. Unwanted? Not for long...

Maes sighed, lifting the smaller one up as well. Troublesome, but... he could stand it. His kittens... It sounded nice. Finally he stepped away, beginning to trudge back to the abandoned place he'd been staying in. He'd have to get them something dry... They'd end up sick otherwise.

The street was empty once more, a single trashcan lid the only reminder that just five minutes before, a pair of kittens had sat, waiting for someone to find them...

------------------------------------------

Nyah! Trouble with the conclusion!


	18. Fang

Always wanted to do this, no matter how impossible it'd be. xD Sorry!

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------------

**FANG**

He's standing against the wall of an apartment building, watching the door to the bar closely. People are stumbling out after a good round of drinking. The blonde doesn't really care, as he is waiting for someone. Someone wearing a blue uniform, who's just stepped out of the pub. He spots the blonde, who smirks to himself. Poor soul...

Roy makes his way over to the small blonde, who gives him a smile. Little does he know that that smile, as genuine as it seems, is not, and that Edward is just luring him in. Nevertheless, he approaches, and Edward slips his arms around the taller man's neck, nuzzling it. "I waited for you," he purrs, sending a shiver down the colonel's spine.

The blackhaired man gives a sheepish smile, brushing his nose against Edward's brow. "And I came," he replies. This is their usual; a ritual they perform each time they see each other. Little does Roy know this will be the last.

Edward smiles, turning his head up and in turn making Roy's face tilt toward the sky. He brushes his lips across the smooth skin of the former soldier's neck, looking for something. Looking for the perfect place...

And he's found it. Turning honey eyes to the colonel, he mumbles something, and Roy goes limp, only breathing slowly. Opening his lips slowly, he runs a soft tongue across the vein, and then...

He simply sinks a pair of slightly elongated canines into the jugular, the vein spurting. Edward only grins and laps it up.

Dropping the body, Edward (who has changed his name to Irwin, though Roy didn't know it, as he was not meant to find out) steps away, inspecting himself. No blood on his clothes. Good. No one's going to find out...

Irwin turns on his heel, leaving Roy spread-eagled on the ground. Someone can find him later. Irwin doesn't really care, and just walks away. His steps fill the silent air for a few moments, and as he turns the corner, they get too faint to hear and the street is quiet again, save for the few drunkards still attempting to stagger back home. One of them is going to join Roy in death tonight...

-----------------------------------------

Don't kill Us! No matter how impossible it is, We just wanted to see this happen.. xD


	19. Wrap

Started and finished in science. :D Brianna was trying to look.. xDD

Oh! And now that We go through the reviews for this collection... TriggerHappyRetard, that picture is hiding _somewhere _on Our Photobucket. xD Our name is Thesenis. You'll find it in the first FMA album somewhere! xD Sorry, We're not exactly sure where it is.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

-----------------------------------------------------

**WRAP**

A startled yelp alerted the homunculus and he jumped up, trotting into the kitchen. What he saw just made him smile (though his smile was meant for only one). "Kitten, what're you doing?"

Roy looked up, ears twitching guiltily. "I was.. playing.." he mumbled, reluctant to admit he'd been letting that urge to play take over. Then again, he only did it around Maes, so the homunculus wouldn't mind either way.

"Playing?" questioned Maes, crouching near the chimera. "What've you got wrapped around you, anyway?"

Roy looked rather sheepish. "Plastic wrap," he replied, tugging at the light plastic film for effect.

Maes sighed, beginning to unravel the hapless kitten's bindings. "How do you do this kind of thing?" he questioned, but grinned all the while. Why was he questioning? After all, this was Roy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nothing to say! o-o Make something up!


	20. Cows

Idea from Taisaaaa! xD But it's cause We edited this picture so it looked like Ed was hugging a cow... xD You need to see it to get it.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------------------

**COWS**

The pair of them were sitting around, occasionally playing with one of the squeaky toys Rose had left for them. There wasn't much to do today... Except, of course, bother each other.

And that was Edward's mission. And Roy's as well, though it wasn't as prominent as Ed's intentions. Roy would only bother Ed if he got the opportunity. Which, of course, was a lot of the time.

And today...

"So," said Roy finally, looking over the arm of the couch at the other kitten, who was huddled in his Milk Corner. "Have you ever tipped a cow?" Unbeknowngst to Edward, Roy had done it last weekend.

"No," replied the blonde, looking up at his smirking companion. "I can't."

"Why not?" pursued Roy, who was still looking down at the smaller of the kittens with that look like he knew something the other did not.

Edward sighed, looking up at Roy. "I'm afraid of cows."

Roy stared for a moment. _That _was unexpected. "You're afraid of cows?"

Edward grumbled somewhat, ears flattening back. "Yes," he replied sullenly. "They're big. And I almost got stomped when I was small." This, of course, had been something he hadn't really wanted to admit.

Roy, on the other hand, sighed, reaching over the arm of the couch to haul his companion up and put him next to himself. "I hadn't been aware of that, Fullmetal."

Ed blinked stupidly for several moments. He hadn't been expecting that. What was Roy playing at..? "Well.. it's true."

"Is that why you don't like milk?" Smirk.

"No! I just don't like the way it tastes!"

"Then what're you doing drinking _all the milk in my fridge_?"

"That wasn't me!"

And just when Ed thought Roy was sympathizing...


	21. Cowtip

xD "Stupid fratboy thing where you go in a field and tip a cow.." Basic definition, people. xD

Followup to _Cows_. xD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

--------------------------------------------------

**COWTIP**

Sneaking into the field was easy. So was getting totally _hammered._ What wasn't easy was actually stumbling over to the cow and _pushing it over. _

He was pretty sure this was a bad idea. The other chimera did not, and just urged him on with a smirk. _Roy _wasn't drunk. Oh, no. He was a little tipsy, but damn, could that man hold his liquor, even in this weaker form.

So Edward staggered over, placing both paws on the lightly breathing flank. Even if the _cows _weren't scared, he was. Cows were scary like that, but he resisted the fear. Besides, the alcohol was helping with that aspect. He sighed, giving it a gentle push. It didn't do anything. "Push harder," hissed Roy. Edward sighed again, but backed up, then rammed into the animal, knocking _it _over. When it fell, he went flying and landed a little ways off.

The cow got up, snorting, and looked to Edward, who looked up and immediately scuttled over to Roy, clinging to him. "Mustang!"

Roy didn't hesitate. Though he was a little disabled (it wasn't the liquor; Ed was attempting to strangle his shoulders) he managed to hurry off, looking behind him warily. Finally, he leapt over the fence. "Fullmetal," he said, irritated, "What was _that _back there!"

Ed looked sheepish, turning away. "I guess I got scared," he mumbled.

Roy sighed, placing a paw on the other kitten's head. "Eh, it's okay. First time, right?"

Edward blinked, looking over at his cowtipping companion. "Right," he replied, grinning sheepishly. "I guess you're right." _Thanks, though.._


	22. Letter

Based off... Our MSN display picture at the time.. xD 'Cept it didn't say "RoyEd fandom." Just "fandom".

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

----------------------------------------------------

**LETTER**

A pen scratched across the sheet of paper. He was planning on making copies later, but for now, the master copy. Finally, the blonde signed his name with a flourish and held the sheet away to read it.

_Dear RoyEd fandom,_

_Please stop sucking._

_Love, Ed_

He nodded, satisfied. "This'll do," he mumbled to himself.

Without warning, someone leaned over his shoulder, obviously reading the letter. "... love... Ed..." mumbled the deep-voiced man, looking over at the smaller male questioningly. "What's this?"

Edward jumped, turning his swivel chair around to meet the face of the darkhaired man he was currently "going out with". "A letter to the fandom," he replied simply.

"To the fandom?" Roy echoed, obviously confused.

"Uh huh. Cause they _suck."_

Roy laughed. "Well, I can't argue there. You think that'll stop them, though?"

Edward paused, obviously thinking this over. "No..."

----------------------------------------------------

Nothing stops the fangirls! xD


	23. My Hand Slipped

Brianna told Us to write about chairs, so... xD This was the result.

**Pairing**: None! Dun dun duuuun!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------

**MY HAND SLIPPED**

Here he sat, being the good little overworked-by-paperwork colonel he was, when something hit him in the back of the head. Picking his face up out of the crater in his desk, Roy turned around to find Edward grinning and holding a rather large chair. "Sorry," said Ed, though it was obviously not sincere. "My hand slipped." He dropped the chair, placing a manilia envelope on Roy's desk. "Here's my report. See you, bastard." And he walked off.

Roy watched him go, opening his drawer as Edward hauled the door ajar. Observing that his target was quickly escaping, he slipped one of his gloves on and snapped his fingers. Right at the top of Edward's braid. Which immediately caught. "Sorry," Roy said jauntily, as Edward whipped around to figure out what Roy had combusted. "My hand slipped."


	24. Guppy

Wrote in English this time. xD Roy POV!

**Pairing**: None!

**Disclamer**: Don't own!

-----------------------------------------

**GUPPY**

"What is that?" asked Edward, staring at the large glass box in disbelief. We were both pretty stumped. Not only had Rose brought home some kind of transparent box, but she'd stacked beside it a bag of gravel and some jugs of water. Whatever she was planning, it probably wasn't good news for Edward and I. After all, it wasn't our fault we were what we were.

I sighed, shaking my head. "As if I would know," I replied. "I have no idea what she's doing either, you know." Was it not obvious?

Our question was quickly answered.

She came back into the living room, toting a bucket. In the bucket was a bag. And as she lifted the bag up out of the bucket, both Edward and I paled.

Rose had brought home a guppy.

She put the fish down onto the table beside the tank. Taking the gravel, she dumped it in, filled the tank with water, added the filter... and all this for a single guppy we were forbidden to eat.

I sensed guppy murder in the future...


	25. Guppy 2

Needed _some _excuse to be on in the morning ;D Ed POV!

**Pairing**: None. Unless you want RoyGuppy. xD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! We.. own the guppy. xD

----------------------------------------------------

**GUPPY: THE SEQUEL**

We'd been staring at the guppy for a while. All it did was float around, flipping its fins and basically teasing us. Occasionally it'd eat a bit of smelly stuff that Rose sprinkled in the tank for it. Mostly it just mocked us, though. Neither Mustang nor I really enjoyed it, of course. We found it was quite annoying to watch this fish that Rose wouldn't let us eat. Finally, after watching the stupid fish float around for a while, I gave a tailflick and looked up. "Oi. Colonel."

Roy looked over at me from his spot curled up on the armchair. "What, Fullmetal?" I could tell he wasn't very impressed at having to talk to me all the time. Or maybe he was just annoyed at the fish. Couldn't be sure.

"What are we going to do with that thing?"

The colonel sighed. "I dunno," he admitted. "We can always.. kill it..."

I barely had time to add "But Rose would be mad" before the bigger of the pair of us lunged past me, took the top of the tank off, and shoved a paw right into the _water _and started _guppy fishing. _In a _tank._

It was with great satisfaction that Roy Mustang removed his soaked paw from the fishtank. I stared for a moment, but he simply plugged the gills of the fish and it died almost immediately. "What're you do--"

I didn't need to ask. He'd just eaten it. And lucky him... Rose had just come home to see it.

"Taisaaaaa!"


	26. Shrubbery

This was from a cute little "Let's go down to the market against the orders of Rose" thing that We did with Taisa. Decided to put it up as a little "Welcome back from your thingy" present. x3

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------

**SHRUBBERY**

Sneaking out of the house had been, actually, the simple part. Rose wasn't home, which meant the kittens were free to go out. And they had. They'd simply gone out. Edward and Roy were planning on going to the market, and getting lots of things that Rose wouldn't normally let them eat.

Roy had forgotten his money, so that meant he had to go back and get some. Edward, on the other hand, had opted to stay outside and wait for his companion.

Which brings us to now.

Edward was sitting on the rail, above the shrubbery. It was quite boring... He wondered when Roy was going to come out so they could go on their way.

Flitflit.

The smaller of the kittens looked up, blinking. What was that -- oh. A butterfly. Despite his human instincts telling him that it was stupid, the blonde stretched out a paw, batting at it. He promptly fell into the shrubs.

Roy paused, reemerging from the house with a small pouch hanging off his wrist. "Ed?" he asked confusedly. _Where'd he go..?_

Edward, on the other hand, was upside down on the pointy little mini-trees. "A little help, here, Colonel?" he asked desperately, attempting to right himself.

Roy sighed, leaning over and extending a black paw, which the other kitten clung to immediately. Mustang-taisa pulled him out, collapsing with Ed actually lying on top of him. (Which Ed was triumphant about -- he was finally on top.)

The darker kitten sighed again. "Can you get off?" he mumbled. The other chimera rolled off him -- reluctantly -- and sat up. "Let's go," said Roy finally, standing and helping his companion up. Neither broke contact, and they walked down the road, paw-in-paw.

Now if they could only avoid the hobos on the way...


	27. Snowball

So... We were bored this morning, and... Yeah.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------------------

**SNOWBALL**

Paperwork, paperwork... As usual. Roy Mustang sighed, slumping in his seat. Hawkeye was outside "overseeing" a war involving his subordinates and a lot of snow, and she'd told him to get his paperwork done before he came outside. Sure, he could go outside, she was his subordinate, not vice versa, of course... But she had a gun. And he didn't like the look of it.

So here he was, scribbling away on meaningless papers while his subordinates flung piles of snow at each other. Ho hum.

He bent his head, concentrating a little harder on the papers in front of him. Without his noticing, the door slid ajar, and a grinning Maes Hughes stepped in, toting a large pile of snow in his arms. Roy still didn't notice anything, and Maes took this opportunity to fling it all at his friend. And it didn't just hit him. It _exploded _over him.

The bespectacled man grinned even wider, running up to the desk, leaping over it, and landing in Roy's lap. Of course, Roy was jolted out of "help me I'm blinded by snow" mode, to look up at Maes, who was still sniggering.

"_Maes..._"

-----------------------------------------------

Roy seems exasperated by Maes a lot, doesn't he? xD


	28. Miniskirts

Written in math today,...er.. yesterday... but it was delayed till this morning because We couldn't type it up with Our pallies around.

**Pairing**: Hints of RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! As usual.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**MINISKIRTS**

"I'm not wearing it!" shrilled the short alchemist, who was standing in the office of the most powerful man in Amestris and obviously not enjoying it.

The Fuhrer sighed, leaning over with his elbows on the desk and his fingers laced together. "I don't see any problem with it, Colonel Elric." The blonde gritted his teeth together, but the darkhaired man went on. "It's simply more reassuring for the women if they have a man to wear the new design alongside them."

Edward's scowl grew. "That doesn't mean you have to make _me _do it!"

The Fuhrer laughed derisively. "Of course it does," he informed the boy. "You're the most feminine man here. Possibly more so than some of the women."

"Oh, shut up," mumbled Edward, stomping off to get changed. Roy watched him go, smirking to himself. He'd known the miniskirts were a good idea...


	29. Crimson Flame

xD We were talking to Rose about Kimbley. She's OOZING PLOT BUNNIES today.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

---------------------------------------------

**CRIMSON FLAME**

Everyone always said... The Flame could kill more than Strong Arm and Crimson _combined. _Of course, no one had been expecting _this _to happen.

It'd been during one of their raids. They were wearing the stones, as usual. Crimson had just taken the opportunity to explode quite a few houses, and Strong Arm was all over the survivors. Not, of course, that he wanted to be. The Flame took a chance, hoping that his comrades were a safe distance away. He would pay for their deaths if they weren't.

Snapping his fingers, the rest of the village erupted in flames. Strong Arm was standing beside him, watching soberly. The Flame knew the large man was horrified inside, though. He turned to his companion, looking up at him. "Where's Kimbley?"

Strong Arm's mustache twitched. "I had thought he was at the camp."

Both of them looked at each other for a moment. Then, right out of nowhere, the target of their conversation came stomping up toward them, fuming. "OI! _Mustang!" _he roared. "What did you do to my _hair!"_

Despite the carnage around them, Roy Mustang immediately busted up laughing at the man in front of him. He'd _told _Kimbley to have a shower before Roy started combusting things...


	30. Sailor Schoolgirl

xD We were talking to Taisa and Rose and Envy and We wanted to do something for Halloween. This came from Taisa, though. The costume was Our idea. xD

One of Our longer drabbles, 'tis!

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

----------------------------------------------------

**SAILOR SCHOOLGIRL**

If someone had looked in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang at this point in time, they would have been quite confused. Not only was the darkhaired man standing in front of a closet, but he was _talking _to it. And calling it "Ed".

Then again, as Edward Elric's voice floated out of said closet, you realized what Roy was trying to do. "I'm not coming out," said Edward defiantly.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to come out sometime, Fullmetal," he informed the boy. "You can't stay in there all day."

"Yes, I can!"

The colonel, who was holding a camera, sighed. Then Edward's voice floated out again, though this time he was asking a question. "How far from the door are you?"

Roy tapped the knob. "Right here," he replied.

Edward immediately took this excuse to open the door quickly, in the hopes of hitting the man. And he did, and Roy dropped the camera, which skittered under the desk. "What're you _doing! _You could knock someone out with that... thing..." Roy faltered, looking the boy up and down. "Is that what you're wearing for the festivities?" he asked weakly.

Edward scowled. "Yes," he replied sullenly. "You can thank your niece."

"Well," amended Roy, smirking and stepping toward the other alchemist. "At least it's cute," he mumbled, brushing a bit of hair out of the blonde's eyes. "You should dress like that more often. You might get some..." He paused, running his hand lazily along the boy's hair. "...attention..."

Edward blinked, looking up at him. "From you?"

Roy blinked as well, stepping back. "Are you implying something?"

The boy grinned then. "Only if you are."


	31. Fireworks

Yet again, inspired by Taisa. xD

**Pairing**: None! Seems to be a lot of those lately..

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! Taisa owns the fireworks.

--------------------------------------------

**FIREWORKS**

"Ready?" whispered the colonel, giving his young subordinate a look. The boy nodded, but kept silent. "Good," said Roy, nodding. "Alright... As soon as she comes out, you slip under the desk and transmute them into it. Got it?" Edward nodded once more. The door opened, and out strode Lieutenant Hawkeye, Hayate at her heels and a stack of paperwork in her arms. Roy waved his hands at Edward. "In you go," he hissed.

"Right," whispered Edward. He immediately slunk into the office, sliding under the desk and doing as the plan stated: set up the alchemically-created fireworks in Hawkeye's desk. They would activate as soon as she opened the desk. He slunk back out, peering around the hall for Hawkeye. She was nowhere around. Now they just had to wait..

A few hours later, the woman came back, the same way she'd left. Edward and Roy watched excitedly (Roy a little more so, which Edward found slightly odd) as she walked in. She'd left the door open, so all they had to do was peer inside it. She opened the desk, and... KABOOM.

Both alchemists sniggered but froze as she looked up, immediately running off. Hawkeye actually leapt over her desk, drawing one of her pistols and firing after the pair out the door. Hayate chased them down the hall, barking like mad.

Both Edward and Roy would look back on this and decide that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.


	32. Secrets

Boredom strikes again! xD This might be seen as something that occurs before _Breathless_.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

----------------------------------------------------------

**SECRETS**

_There's always this... one thought on my mind. It's not something big, not something that might kill me, but it's still my secret. It's him. I can't tell anyone, either, out of fear of being accused of insubordination and pedophilism. _

_Of course, neither of us care. _

_It's a simple thing to hide what we do; he might be sitting on my lap, and maybe someone will begin to come into the room. He'll leap up, murmuring "Let's play" as he does. And we do play. Often I start off the game. A simple stab at his height suffices, and it goes from there. No one suspects. For why should Colonel Roy Mustang be involved with a boy half his age? _

_There is no reason, and we still don't care._

Then again.. That was a year ago. Now, I stand before his empty grave and wonder: Why did you leave? You didn't wait for me. What confidence am I supposed to have that you'll come back? Even though I know you're not dead... Are you going to come back to me?

Edward?


	33. Moon

Kay, first of all, We were reading other drabbles, and Roy and Ed started playing piano. Secondly, We read in the author's notes that Roy was playing 'BT' from .hack/SIGN. Love the music. So We were listening to that, and there was a scene in the AMV it was from, with Roy in REWRITE, you know, where he's at his desk alone at night. Uh huh. You get it now.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

----------------------------------------------------------

**MOON**

The room is dark, illuminated only by the moon's shimmering light, pouring through the window. The man simply stares at the picture in front of him, a stout glass of -- whiskey? -- in his hand. He's mumbling to himself, but no sound is coming out -- only his lips are moving. And he's mouthing... a name.

_Maes_...

It's been... He doesn't know how long it's been. Long enough for Maes' death to really hit him, and long enough for his grief to subside into a seriousness that his subordinates haven't seen for a while. Not for thirteen years. He's pretty sure Hawkeye and the rest are utterly stumped, though in his heart he knows they feel the same pain. Only his is amplified.

And as he sits... a single tear runs down an alabaster face.

And still the moonlight pours in. The moon does not care for such petty affairs such as the ones humans meddle in.

And still it looks on, and he is grateful, because amidst the loss of a lover and best friend, the moon is there, and won't stop being there. He can count on it.

And the moon still does not listen, just looks on calmly. Even it can't ignore the mourning, after all.


	34. Heartbroken

From the same AMV from before. They had scenes from episode 25... We just wanted to rewrite that one scene. You know, with Envy and Maes.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi, MaesGlacier

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-------------------------------------------------------

**HEARTBROKEN**

"Would you really kill your own wife?"

He freezes, staring in horror at the woman in front of him. She has sandy brown hair, green eyes... She's his wife. But he knows she's not; she's just a poor imitation, his wife only in appearance. Inside is a monster.

And in that moment, in the span of time that he's frozen and looking at her, she pulls the trigger, and neatly punctures the jugular.

He can't help but think that his thoughts at the moment aren't loyal to her; he's whispered another name with his dying breath.

_Roy.._

He knows now he won't ever see his secret lover again. Not in this lifetime. And he can't help but think:

_Roy? Are you angry with me? Did I..._

_Did I break your heart?_

And it doesn't take any of his skills as an investigator to know that is exactly what he's done, by dying tonight. Roy will be heartbroken. Both of them... her, and Roy. Roy and she. Both will be immensely saddened, and he's so sorry.

So, so sorry.


	35. Mother's Love

We were watching this slideshow on Youtube, and there was this picture of the brothers when they were small... We were like SQUEEIDEA.

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!  
------------------------------------------------

**MOTHER'S LOVE**

There was a thump from behind the blonde boy, and a sniffle. Edward turned, returning to where his brother was lying facedown on the ground. "Aru? You okay?" asked the fiveyearold, crouching and poking his brother's head. The littler boy sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of a scruffy hand. Aru shook his head, and Edward gave a little sigh, standing back up and holding out his own hand. "C'mon." The fouryearold nodded, taking his brother's hand.

Edward brought his little brother home, where Trisha was waiting with lunch. "What's the matter?" asked the chestnut-haired woman, turning at the small wet gasping sounds Aru was making. "Ah... Did he trip?" she asked her oldest son, who nodded.

"I brought him home," announced Edward proudly. "Nobody else was around, Mama."

Trisha smiled. "Good for you," she replied, ruffling his hair. "Let's get your brother cleaned up." Edward watched his mother pick up his little brother, who clung to her sleeve, and bring him into the bathroom. Yeah... They loved Mama. So, so much.

Later, they would realize exactly how much they loved her.


	36. Property

Inspired by the song 'You Belong to Me'. Can't remember who sings it. xD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------------

**PROPERTY**

Edward got up to leave. He'd just read through his mission details, handed them back, and now he was prepared to leave. Roy stood, stepping lightly around the oak desk. He left everything as it was, just dropped his pen, stood up, and approached. "Ed."

The blonde turned, looking up at his superior. "Yeah?"

Roy smirked, snaking an arm around the boy's neck so Ed was forced to look at him. "I need you to remember something."

Edward simply stared. "What is it?"

"You know, till you're home again... You belong to me." He removed his arm, turning away.

Edward's cheeks flushed, and he turned as well, stomping out the door.

Roy just grinned after him. He was pretty certain Ed would remember, after all. Not that the stamp on his ass with PROPERTY OF ROY MUSTANG had anything to do with it..


	37. General

Sorry, Taisa! Another sappy one! xD Kay, doodles, this is the scene from episode 51 where Hawkeye finds Roy outside Bradley's mansion. Hokay? Hokay.

Eh... We don't really like this one, but We felt like putting something canon out, so... Here you are. xD

**Pairing**: Royai

**Disclaimer**: Don't own!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**GENERAL**

Why had he come here? It was nearly impossible to figure out. Unless he'd known something about the Fuhrer...

The house was on fire, but she'd gotten there just in time to find something still there. She'd dispatched it, and looked around frantically for anyone. Because... _he'd _come here.

Taking down Archer had been the easy part. Now she was standing on the walk, realizing just what that bloody lump lying on the porch must be. The blonde woman let out a choked sound. "General!"

She hurried over to him, despite the wound in her shoulder. "General!" She stopped. "General Roy Mustang, talk to me!" Not a sound. And despite the fact that she was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and she was a sniper, and she'd participated in the Ishbal War and never shed a tear... Despite all that, Riza Hawkeye sobbed.


	38. Blood

**Spoilers**:D Episode 50, yo! If you haven't seen Envy's fight with Ed, then... TURN BACK NOW. xD Hrm.. This one's kinda short. o-o Also, We've noticed We've been rewriting scenes a lot, huh? xD

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!  
----------------------------------------------------

**BLOOD**

"This is why I hate him," the homunculus had whispered. Edward was stunned, and Envy took this opportunity to shove a lance-like arm through the alchemist's chest. Edward gaped for a moment, and Envy withdrew the blade, throwing Ed off onto the stone floor of Dante's mansion.

Aru watched in horror as his brother pushed himself up only to vomit a large amount of blood and flop over back into it, lying in a puddle of his own blood and bile. "Nii-san!" No answer. He stared a bit longer, unable to will himself to move, to help his brother. And the constant glow of the transmutation circle didn't help him see all that well. Then again, he was slightly glad for that. He didn't want to believe that his brother could just... die that easily. So Aru stayed, but in the midst of the confusion, his voice was heard once again. He'd simply shrieked a single word.

"_NII-SAN_!"


	39. Bunny

This is from a cute little picture We found.. You can find it on Our Photobucket. Picture number 291 in the Fullmetal Alchemist 2 album. Our name is Thesenis.

**Pairing**: RoyEd (Bunnies! First one with bunnies!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

-----------------------------------------------------

**BUNNY**

"Ow!"

The small, floppy-eared boy looked up, wondering what that noise had been. Obviously it'd been the other of the pair of chimera, but he wasn't sure what exactly the other had _done. _Abandoning all caution, the small blonde trotted over.

When he got to where the sound had come from, he found his darkhaired "friend" sitting and rubbing one of his own long, white ears. Pricking one of his own black ones, the blonde tilted his head and approached. "What'd you do?" he asked curiously.

The darkhaired one bit his wobbling lip. The pair of them had found it quite easy to burst into tears at any moment lately, since the transmutation, though neither of them wanted to show it in front of the other. "Pinched it," he replied.

The littler one crouched, reaching up a paw and taking his companion's ear gently. The bigger one looked on in confusion as the small one pulled it down carefully and placed a small kiss on it. "Better?"

The darkhaired one nodded weakly, rather confused. "Yeah..."

The blonde smiled. He'd known it'd work.


	40. Mirror

Well, We were on this costume site, and Bronwyn was showing Us costumes. We went into the fairy page, and there was this Alice In Wonderland costume with the sentence "Down the rabbit hole and through the looking glass." The looking glass bit got Us thinking. ;D And that ubersad picture We found that always makes Us cry doesn't help either. xD

**Pairing**: None

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------------------------

**MIRROR**

_Through the darkness... The image in front of him always seemed to bob whenever he took a step, but he knew that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. When he finally got to the only illuminated place, which was lit up by invisible candles with invisible flames that threw their light upon things anyway, he stopped. Was this person in front of him... really him?_

_His brother?_

_Alphonse crouched, pressing a hand against the glass. "N... Nii-san...?" he asked slowly. Was it really..?_

_On the other side of the mirror's glass, a crumpled form lay. When it realized that someone was there, it sat up, dragging itself near Aru. "A.. Aru..." he whispered, gazing up at Aru with wistful eyes. "Are you... did you come to take me back?" he asked hopefully._

_Aru stared. "Take you back, Nii-san? But didn't you.. didn't you disappear?"_

_Edward bit his lip, shaking his head. "No," he replied in that same small voice. "I... I'm still here." And I can't get away.._

_This was just about too much for Aru. "Nii-san... I miss you so much, but..." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry.. I can't do anything. I promise, I'll get you back.."_

_The weakened form in front of him, so different from the strong, spunky brother he knew, nodded slowly. "Alright," he replied. "I'll... I'll wait."_

But despite all the times he'd tried to get back there... Aru could not, and he knew that his brother had lost all faith. If he weren't so bent on getting back to that mirror-world, he'd have to accept...

Ed was gone.


	41. Duel

xD We didn't know what to write, and Taisa wanted more bunnies, so.. Here you are. xD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

------------------------------------------------

**DUEL**

Blade met blade, and the duelists each jumped back, holding their weapons in front of themselves. "Giving up so soon?" asked the white-eared party, smirking and leaping at his opponent once more with a downward slash.

The black-eared one jumped back, parrying. "No!" he said furiously, pressing forward. "I'm not losing to you!"

One of the darkhaired rabbit's contrasting snowy ears perked, the other flopping as he blocked and held the blonde's blade where it was. "You seem to be doing a bad job of lying, then, because you obviously are," he replied.

Edward flushed, scowling. "Am not," he said again, letting his arm drop. Roy was thrown into him, since he'd been pushing toward Ed, and they were suddenly sprawled on the floor, limbs tangling and their carrot blades scattering. "Hey!" said Ed, blush obvious in his tone. "Get off me!"

Roy pushed himself up, only to flop back down. "Nah," he replied. "I think I like it here."


	42. Blackjack

Well, it's been quite the party, but... This drabble CONCLUDES volume one. Watch out for volume two!

Envy and her pallies were playing this. We had to do SOMETHING. xDD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!  
-------------------------------------------------

**BLACKJACK**

"Well? What are you going to do?" asked the man smugly, hand on the deck. The blonde boy was staring moodily at the pile of three cards in front of him: a two of hearts, a three of diamonds, and another two, this one of spades.

The blonde looked up at him, scowling at the still-fully-dressed man. (Roy hadn't lost once.) "Hit me," he replied, and another card was added to a pile. A king. "Again." A queen. The boy winced. "Do I have to?"

Roy smirked. "It's only fair," he replied. "You're the one who lost, Fullmetal."

Edward groaned, then removed his shirt. "I hope you know I hate you right now."

Roy looked the boy's chest over for about a minute before replying. "I happen to think that's quite alright," he answered. "Shall we play again?"


End file.
